1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to attachments for converting standard type vehicles into vehicles which expand to provide a new enclosed usable volume from an original enclosed usable volume, and more particularly to such attachments for vehicles wherein the new enclosed usable volume has an increased headroom and a total enclosed volume approximating twice that of the original enclosed volume.